The present invention pertains to a toy barn to which a silo is connected and various novel means are included in the same. Toy buildings of certain types, such as doll houses, are well known and various design have been employed in the same over the years. At least one attempt has been made to include in a toy house such as a doll house an elevator which is manually operated by a cord that is counter-balanced and is illustrated in prior U.S. Pat. No. 618,810 to Wood, dated Jan. 31, 1899. A number of so-called floors are provided in vertically spaced relationship in this toy house and are served by the elevator.
Other attempts to provide toy buildings are evidenced in prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,480,030, to Karwacki, dated Aug. 23, 1949, and 2,522,160, to Borchers, dated Sept. 12, 1950, these patents pertaining to garage-type buildings and are concerned with housing toy vehicles adapted to be moved in various ways through openings closed by doors adapted to be moved to open position incident to ejecting the vehicles through the open door of the building, plungers of different types being utilized to effect operation of the houses.
The art as presently known to the present inventor relative to toy barns and the like appears to be non-existing, yet interesting features are possible of being developed in relation to barns and silos as evidenced by the present invention, details of which are described below.